


Thank you, Jean Moreau

by The_GrxyWxrxn_91



Series: The Raven Six [2]
Category: All For The Game
Genre: Dom Jeremy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sub Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_GrxyWxrxn_91/pseuds/The_GrxyWxrxn_91
Summary: Him.He was a monster watching over Jeremy’s life, pointing a gun to his temple ready to shoot.Jeremy Knox has scars and nightmares, and Jean has no idea why





	Thank you, Jean Moreau

Jeremy Knox pulled his knees to his chest. It was always way to cold in here. Doctor Auld always kept it cold because she was always hot. It wasn’t that Jeremy hated the cold, he actually loved dressing up in sweat pants and Jean’s hoodies, but it was hot outside and impossible to work with the difference. 

At least he had coffee. 

Doctor Auld, or Cai, Jeremy’s therapist, did not provide Jeremy with his fix because she hated enforcing bad habits or addictions with her clients, but she still allowed him to get it outside her office. 

Cai always gave him a shake of the head when he walked in with a takeaway cup, large and triple shot but never criticised him. 

“As long as it keeps you stable.” She’d say when it would come up in their sessions. 

Jeremy liked that she didn’t press at these things, and he made sure to never have more than seven a day. That was his limit. 

People always asked him how he was so cheery, because he was dosed up on caffeine. 

“A new hoodie this time, Jeremy.” Cai gestured at the red tent Jeremy wore with the end of her pen. “Another of Jean’s or are you finally back to wearing your own clothes?” 

Jeremy smiled and buried his face into the shoulder of the red hoodie, relishing in the overwhelming smell of Jean that attacked him. A nice attack, a sad attack. 

Jean was at class, or maybe leaving the dorm from his morning run. 

It felt like Jeremy hadn’t seen him since practice on Friday. Their timetables made it impossible to meet up during the day, Jean would leave for a run at four while Jeremy slept and before he could get back Jeremy was out for his first class or his session with Cai, Jeremy went for runs in the afternoon after his last class while Jean did his homework. Of course the run didn’t take too long, he was also practicing off the days caffeine so he could somewhat sleep. 

Jeremy simply missed Jean. 

“How are things between you two?” Cai asked, tapping her pen on her notebook. 

“Great,” Jeremy said with a small smile, he always had that smile on when he talked about Jean. “I’m really proud of how far he’s come, the other day he let me blind fold him while we did some foreplay which is crazy brave of him, and he only had one panic attack when I put it on, but insisted that we continued. I’ve been meaning to take him out for a celebratory dinner, but we haven’t really talked a lot.” 

“Wow, that’s a big step for him.” Cai didn’t feel weird about talking about her clients sex lives, she was strange in the fact that nothing put her off. “He must truly trust you, well, he must if he asked to be your sub?” 

Jeremy blushed, that was a bit new to hear, especially from Cai in her flat tone to rival Andrew Minyard.

It was maybe two month old, their dom/sub thing and Jeremy was gradually getting the hang of being a dom. They had agreed that it wasn’t a sexual thing, more of a comfort thing, but sometime it found it’s way into their shared and rare moments of intimacy. 

Jean was having less panic attacks now that he had Jeremy there to be a firm but calm figure. He always knew to call Jeremy if he wasn’t around but still needed him, plus, Jean was getting so good at asking for things like hugs and kisses. 

Jean had never been allowed to make his own decisions and Riko had always controlled him and the other five like they were pawns and not people. So when Jean was thrown out into the world he had no idea how to function, it was a train wreck. 

Like one night when things were okay, the two of them found themselves very desperately making out and grinding on Jeremy bed. 

Jean had jumped off him randomly, tears reading to fall down his cheeks. His hands were covering the front of his pants and his bare chest was heaving and flushed. 

It had been impossible to calm him down, pacing and mumbling to himself, and with Jeremy whispering and muttering and being unsure himself it just made it worse. 

Jean had run off when things became to much in his head and later Jeremy found him at the court, just lying down in the middle of it, sprawled out like a star fish with the front of his grey pants a darker shade of wet. Jeremy had understood, finally. 

Jeremy had approached, not carefully but familiar, making sure to open the door fast so it would squeak and show his presence. He stood over Jean who sucked on his lip and watched him back. 

They didn’t say anything, just searched each other’s eyes, Jean for signs’ of anger and Jeremy for signs of hurt and worries. 

“It is not your fault.” Jeremy said at last, in his captaining voice and Jean’s adam’s apple bobbed and his eyes snapped shut. Jeremy really understood. He’d been there once, the firm and unsettled tone of His voice still made Jeremy shiver, but he didn’t want Jean to feel the way he did, not a shiver of terror. “What happened wasn’t bad.” 

“I didn’t ask-“ Jean sat up. He had his arms outstretched like he wanted to hold onto Jeremy’s legs, but then Jean wrapped them around himself in a tight hug. 

“No, you didn’t, which is fine.” Jeremy knelt down until he was squatting over Jean’s lap. Jean had looked at Jeremy through his thick, black eyelashes that were stuck together in groups from wet eyes. “You are allowed to without asking, unless I say otherwise.” 

Jean’s breath had hitched and his cheeks dusted pink as he realised, he liked how Jeremy was treating him, like pet or child. 

“Now let’s go back to the dorm and clean you up.” Jeremy brushed Jean’s hair back gently, kissing his temple. 

Jean hadn’t hesitated for too long, only a blink before he nodded and followed Jeremy too his feet and home. 

“Is Jean aware of your past? Of your high school days or of Him?” Cai asked bluntly. She never beat around the bush, Cai was straightforward if anything. 

Jeremy flinched at the mention of ‘Him’ being this vague monster that haunted Jeremy that watched over him with a gun pointed to Jeremy’s temple. 

Jeremy hadn’t even told Cai the real name for, ‘Him’. He hadn’t told anyone who knew, which was Cai, Laila , Alvarez and Noel. His parents never said His name, just referred to Him through vague and unspecific mentions. 

Jeremy hated Him, despised his very being. Jeremy didn’t know if He had lived past graduation or finally got was was coming to him, but this lack of closure did nothing to help his nightmares. 

“No,” Jeremy’s voice was way to clipped, way to dismissive. 

“Well, do you believe that one day you may be able to tell him?” Jeremy knew this was no longer about Jean. 

“I know Jean’s worst secrets and I know I shouldn’t, but I feel obligated to tell him.” Jeremy toyed with the threads on his jumper as he watch Cai give him ‘the look’ from the corner of his eye. “I am not obligated to do anything, I know it should be in my own time, but sometimes he asks and I feel bad that I can’t tell him.” 

“I understand,” Cai wrote something in her notebook before closing the spiral bound papers. “Time’s up, see you again next week?” 

“Of course,” Jeremy all but ran back to the dorms. 

-

When Jeremy got back, Jean was asleep in Jeremy’s bed, curled up on the pillow that Jeremy slept on and tangled in his blankets. 

The lights were all off and the CD player on Jeremy’s desk was playing the song the two had first kissed too, Sweater Weather by the Neighbourhood. 

It was at Jeremy’s hotel room back at last championships when the Trojans had decided to stay two weeks after versing Eger Allan Raven. Jean had come over for the fourth night in a row to have Chinese take out on the lounge room floor. 

Jeremy had turned on music after they packed away dinner and they started to dance around. Sweater Weather came on and they slow danced and Jeremy had almost fallen asleep leaning against Jean’s strong body. 

They were at that stage where both of them knew that they were infatuated with each other, but neither knew what to do next, what boundaries the other had. 

Jeremy had been a bit tipsy from the mini bar’s cheep champagne and his thought proses was a bit fanciful. He began thinking about Jean and him, kissing on the couch that they had pushed back to make more room for dancing. 

As if Jeremy spoke out loud, Jean cupped his face and kissed him with all of his heart. 

And all of a sudden, Jeremy’s whimsical dreams came true. 

Now, Jeremy set down his bag and empty coffee cup on the bedside table. He took off his shoes and quickly got changed into loose sweatpants. He did it as quietly as possible, Jean rarely slept, so when he was it had to last. 

He knelt down beside the bed, keeping his head propped up by his hand as he stroked back Jean’s black hair. 

Jean stirred almost instantly, startling awake but relaxing back down when he recognised Jeremy’s hand in his hair. He shivered a bit, stretching his taunt muscles. 

“Luna,” Jeremy whispered and Jean rolled over to him, “What about class?” 

Jean opened his eyes and they were red and puffy, a glaze over them that came from crying. New tears threaten to fall now as Jean whimpered into Jeremy’s pillow. Jean reached out for Jeremy but found his wrist instead, pulling it to the side of his face and down to cup his cheek, hiding his tattoo. 

“Hey,” Jeremy cooed, “Luna, do you want me to come in?” Jean answered by tugging Jeremy’s arm and making him stumble. Jeremy offered Jean a smile, one of his ones reserved for Jean himself and only. Jean took it and offered a sad one back. 

Jeremy stood and got in under the blankets.

As Jean plastered himself to Jeremy’s chest, Jeremy felt all his bad feelings wash away, Him disappeared from Jeremy’s conscious and it was just Jean and Jeremy, Jeremy and Jean. They were alone and happy and nothing was going to change that. 

Jean started playing with the hem of Jeremy’s shirt, hinting that he wanted Jeremy to take it off. Jeremy grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers and bringing them to his lips to kiss them. He didn’t want his shirt off right now, even though it helped Jean so much to have skin to skin, it was just a ‘no’ right now. 

“Talk to me,” Jeremy asked after a few moments of quiet, after Jean calmed down and his sniffles subsided. “What’s wrong Luna?”

Jean took a shaky breath before him whimpered out, “I miss you so bad!” 

A new wave of sobs wracked through him and Jeremy realised that Jean was in subdrop. Jeremy winced, how had he been so stupid? To leave his sub alone, especially Jean who couldn’t be alone at all? 

Jeremy rocked Jean back and forth, shushing him quietly. 

“I’m sorry we haven’t seen each other a lot, Luna, and I’m sad too.” Jeremy kissed Jean’s cheek when he pushed up to lock their eyes. “How about we have dinner tonight? Or we can watch a movie? Hmm, does that sound like a good idea?” 

“The best, Jer.” Jean nuzzled into Jeremy’s neck and sent a bad type of shiver through Jeremy’s body. Okay, maybe He wasn’t completely out of Jeremy’s mind. Jean understood the shiver and rolled off. 

Jeremy was often a bit ‘no touch’ after his sessions, especially if He came up, but it didn’t make Jean rolling away any better. 

“Just give me an hour, okay? An hour, then you can touch me however.” Jeremy pressed a rushed kiss to Jean’s hair, quick enough to not feel to much. 

“Don’t make me promises like that.” Jean grunted and Jeremy couldn’t see his face, but he knew Jean was pouting. Jeremy also knew that Jean wasn’t just talking about the touching. 

“Jean-“ Jeremy reached for Jean’s hand but it was pulled away. 

“No, Jeremy.” A no was a no, so Jeremy brought his hand back to his chest, dissatisfaction blooming in there like a rotten vine. 

“Tell me what you want, Luna.” Jeremy’s voice was firm but soft. Like always. 

Jean was quiet, the idea of being allowed to ask for something still troubling him in a way that made Jeremy mad. 

“Stay, please,” Jean mumbled, almost so quiet that Jeremy couldn’t hear. 

Jeremy sighed, but settled further into the mattress, allowing himself to get comfortable without touching the other body in the bed. 

It was quite from then on, the only sound was the Neighbourhood playing softly and occasionally Jean shifting. 

After what felt like forever, Jeremy turned onto his side and ran his fingers down Jean’s bare upper arm. The touch was gentle, a slow beginning. Jeremy’s fingertips providing the lightest of brushes against Jean’s pale, scarred skin.

Jean rolled back over to face Jeremy with a look of regret in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Jer.” He whimpered. “I was being selfish, I can’t believe I got mad at you because you said no!” 

Jean let Jeremy cup his face and bring it into the crook of his neck. 

“No, Luna,” Jeremy started, stroking Jean’s hair, “you got mad because you’re emotions are everywhere when you drop, okay? It’s not that I said no, it’s that you don’t believe me when I say yes, hmm.”

Jeremy slowly wrapped his arms around Jean’s body so that both athletes were flushed against each other in a tight embrace. Jeremy pushed His voice away and focused on making Jean feel loved and safe. Basically everything He never gave Jeremy. 

“When I tell you that one day I’ll tell you everything, that voice,” Jeremy tapped Jean’s temple, “will tell you that I don’t mean it, that I am just telling you that I’m just saying it to make you happy.” 

“So you do mean it?” Jean fluttered his lashes into the bulge of Jeremy’s adam’s apple. Jeremy shivered a good shiver for once, his whole body now highly aware of Jean’s strong one, his muscles under his hands. 

“Of course, Luna.” Jeremy snuck his hand down to Jean’s hip, his index finger rubbing the skin under Jean’s boxers. He pulled his hand back and Jean let out a little whine, moving his hips up to find Jeremy’s hand again. Jeremy held his hip down from moving so they could continue their conversation. 

“I feel really silly,” Jean pouted. Jean traced a curve in Jeremy’s neck with the tip of his tongue, following it up before sucking a bruise below Jeremy’s ear. “Please, Jer?” Jean’s voice was airy and raspy. “Last time we did anything was two weeks ago.” 

Jeremy smirked, pushing Jean onto his back before climbing over him, their hips lined up. One roll had Jean gripping the sheets and the next to Jeremy’s arse. 

“What do you want, Luna?” Jeremy let Jean jerk his hips up once, but held him down when he did it again. “Words, Jean.” 

“Kiss me,” Jean all but begged and it would be rude if Jeremy were to deny so he leant down had captured Jean in a melting kiss. 

Jean let Jeremy pin his hands above his head, winding Jean’s fingers around the bars on the headboard. 

“Don’t let go, Luna.” Jeremy whispered into Jean’s ear before tucking his face into the slope of Jean’s neck. He kissed every patch of skin he could access, which Jean made easier by tilting back his long neck. 

Jeremy got up on all-fours above Jean so he would crawl down his body, scraping his teeth along scarred skin and hard muscles. He traced Jean’s abs, all eight of them, with his finger while making eye contact with Jean. Then he pulled his hand to cup Jean’s neck and retracing the abs with his tongue. 

Jeremy went lower and lower, eventually right where Jean needed him. 

Jean obviously didn’t care about the other students hearing him when he yelled out Jeremy’s name, basically telling the whole team what was going on in the Captain’s room. 

Jean let out one last cry of pleasure before completely collapsing from exhaustion. 

Jeremy crawled back up and the two snuggled until it was time for Jeremy’s first class. Jean walked him there and picked him up, walking to their next classes together and again for their last class before heading to practice. 

Alvarez shot him a knowing look, bumping their shoulders together when he walked in with Jean’s arm around his waist. 

“Mose well just tell the whole building that you’re fucking Moreau.” She winked at him. 

“Jeremy?” Rheman called his attention to the twenty-eight Trojans looking at him. 

“Right,” Jeremy composed himself. He got into captain mode and letting a grin split his face in half. “Alright men -and woman- it has been almost a year since we versed the Ravens last, and we lost-“ 

“Again!” Tom, a new recruit and and asshole, piped up from the back. 

“Again,” Jeremy rolled his eyes. “But, now this year we have Jean on our side and those useless parrots don’t stand a chance!” 

The whole team -save Tom- erupted into cheers, Noel playfully shoving Jean in the shoulder with his own, smiling happily at him. 

Jeremy loved how his own childhood best friend was also Jean’s best friend. 

“This time we are versing them at semis, when we beat them there, we get to see the Foxes and beat them too!” Jeremy cheered and was copied by his teammates. 

Being with the Trojans was so special, they were always so happy and always ready to cheer. The energy was just so exiting whenever they were in a room together. 

“Now get off your asses and go practice you lazy idiots!” Jeremy gave the call and the next second, all the Trojans were racing to the court, the first there always go early dismissal. 

Practice went well, no misshapes other than Noel pissing Tim off by slapping Ander’s -his boyfriends- ass after he got a goal. 

Tim was a homophobic prick with an ability to piss of even Jeremy. 

Jeremy had sent Tim back earlier than everyone, telling him not to bother coming back until he became more open minded or less opened mouthed. 

After practice they all got changed, quicker than normal because tonight was movie night. 

That had been something Jeremy remembered when he had seen all their exited faces. He himself had been exited, then he realised that he had promised Jean dinner and a movie. 

He would obviously choose Jean’s booking over the movie night, but he had to deal with Alvarez making a scene when he told her. 

Jean, Jeremy, Laila, Noel, Ander and Alvarez met up in the lounge before walking back to the dorm building. 

“Hey, Laila,” Jeremy broke the silence half way back, “do you think you could work out movie night?”

“Sure, but why?” Laila smiled at him. 

“Jean and I have plans, neither of us can make it.” Jeremy grabbed Jean’s cold hand and pulled him out of the way from a sign. Jean was too occupied with the stars beginning to come out. 

“Okay, sure.” Laila smiled wider before turning to Ander to talk about movie options. 

Noel stopped Jeremy right before he turned off to their dorm. 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” he had asked. 

“Yeah,” Jeremy turned to a curious Jean, “I’ll be up in a moment, Luna.” Jean kisses his hair before running up the stairs to their room. “Yes?”

“Have you two had sex yet?” Noel blurted. Jeremy felt his face heat up bright red. He knew why he was asking, but damn. 

“Not...fully,” He yelped awkwardly. He pulled Noel into a corner when a few of the other sport teams came in. “It’s fine,” 

“But are you prepared for when it happens?” Noel mothered, grabbing onto Jeremy’s upper arm tightly. “Are you prepared to have Him in your head after?” 

“Noel, stop it.” Jeremy snapped. He pulled his arm away from him and stood back. “This is my life, i decide if I am ready to have sex with my boyfriend or not, okay. And besides, Jean isn’t read either.” 

Noel got the hint that he over stepped his boundaries with this conversation. 

“Mi-Mi, sorry,” Noel sighed out the nickname from when they were both learning how to talk. “I just -shit- watching you go through that again would be terrible, I just don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“Jean isn’t like...that...” Jeremy mumbled and Noel pulled him in for a hug. 

“I know he isn’t,” Noel said, “Jean is amazing and the perfect guy for you. Jeremy, it’s -god- Alvarez told me he was your sub!” 

Jeremy Hughes Noel tighter to him. “Yeah, he is. And Jean’s an amazing sub, I’m a shit Dom but it is okay.” 

“The last time you got involved in a Dom/sub relationship you almost died!” Noel rocked Jeremy back and forth, the hug getting no less tight. 

“No,” Jeremy addressed Noel, “Jean would never hurt me like He did, okay?” 

“I know,” Noel whined but pulled back from the hug. 

“I’m telling him tonight, Jean that is.” Jeremy confessed. 

Jeremy opened the dorm room door to hear talking from the living room. 

Jeremy set down all his stuff from classes and practice at the door, kicked off his shoes and tossed his shirt and jeans in the dirty clothes basket. 

He walked to the couch the Jean was sitting on, talking over the phone and probably ordering Chinese food for dinner. Jeremy stood in front of Jean, almost naked as Jean let his eyes drink in Jeremy’s exposed body. 

Jean put down the phone after the lady on the other end hung up and put his hand on Jeremy’s abs. 

Jean hummed to himself, clearly pleased with Jeremy’s choice of clothing. Usually it was Jean who walked around in nothing but boxers, but Jeremy could start doing it too. 

Jean pulled Jeremy onto his lap and they both knew that tonight, nobody was in control. 

“Luna,” Jeremy started softly, kissing Jean’s temple, his favourite place to kiss on Jean’s face other than his lips. “I want to tell you tonight. Now.”

Jean’s eyes expanded a bit, but then he nodded and smiled. Jean leant forward to kiss Jeremy’s heart tattoo over his actual heart. 

“Okay,” 

Jeremy took a big long inhale before starting, “When I was thirteen I meant this boy, he was fifteen at the time and in the same school. He was a bad boy of sorts, always in trouble, but he had really good hair. One night he ended up at my window, we didn’t know each other very well back then, I was friends with his sister. Anyway, he knocked on my window and I let him in because, hair.” Jeremy chuckle at his own stupidity. 

“He started rambling about not knowing where else to go and I was worried so I grabbed him in a hug. In my ear, he whispered, ‘my dad kicked me out for being gay’ and I swear to god that felt like the greatest moments of my whole life. I let him claim me that night and I went to church the next morning with a bunch of bruises over my chest, they said pup.

“That’s what he would call me from then on, precious pup. He got into alcohol, so I got into alcoholic, he got into drugs, I got into drugs, he got into Dom/sub relationships so I did too. Basically, if he asked me to do something, I’d do it without thinking. I thought I was in love with him, and him with me. Then I got to fifteen and him to seventeen and then his dad really did kick him out for being gay, then he changed. 

“He started to hurt me and not just for a scene, but because he was angry and I didn’t know how to say no. He’d drug and tie me up, fucking me as I bled out from all the cuts he gave me with his knives. One night I told him I couldn’t come over to his community house to join in a sex party with all his friends because I had an Exy game that night, he broke my ankles the next time I let him into my bed. 

“By this time i was drugged to my eye balls most of the time, becoming dependent on pills and alcohol and cigarettes. I thought I’d die without them. My mother found a bag of cocaine under my mattress one day and I told her to hang herself when she offered me rehab. I told my mother to hang herself!” Jeremy yelled through the tears that had been rushing out of his eyes ever since he started speaking. Jeremy slammed his fist into the couch next to Jean’s shoulder but that took everything out of him, and Jeremy just slumped into Jean’s chest. 

“Then his sister was killed in a school shooting by one of his mates and he was so fucking mad. He grabbed me from the hospital -I’d been shot on my shoulder- he took me to his old house and made me watch him fuck some random thirteen year old guy over and over and over. He did to that guy what he did to me, then I realised, when that guy started screaming, that I hated him. My whole body was covered in scars because of him, he touched me when I said no, he didn’t love me. 

“I told him that I never wanted to see him again and that I wished I never met him but then he cut the boys throat and was coming at me with the knife. I was so close to having a closed casket. I hit him over the head hard enough with a beer bottle that I could get away. They took me back to the hospital, where I found out that I was HIV positive, meaning he was fucking other people behind my back. I was sent to rehab for a year, then my family moved to California, I finished school and was offered a scholarship for here. Now I am here and I do t know what happened to him.” 

Jeremy was so exhausted, he was still weeping heavily which made him even more tired and his chest felt so tight. 

Jean didn’t say anything for the longest time and Jeremy’s chest bloomed with anxiety more and more with ever silent second that passed. 

“Jer?” Jean finally said so softly. “What was his name?” 

Jeremy dreaded this, he knew it was coming, but he still had the audacity to feel pain and shock render his body useless. 

“His name was-was- SHIT!” Jeremy yelled at jumped off Jean. He couldn’t say a simple name, a fucking name! He was so fucking weak, a weak pup. It was pathetic, he was pathetic!

“Jeremy, hey,” Jean tried but to no avail. Jeremy’s hand threw a candle at the floor, after it was all shattered and there was glass in his foot, Jeremy realised that it was so close -too close- to Jean. Jeremy looked over and Jean’s right leg was covered in glass shards and blood, all the way up to his knee was bleeding. 

“Jean-shit-fuck-FUCK!” Jeremy was crying again, he was so mad. Mad at himself, at Him, at the world. “I’m sorry!” 

Jean caught him in his arms and hugged Jeremy so close and tight to his chest that Jeremy actually gave up on being mad and just got super sad. 

He was crying even more, his heart heavy and eyes stinging like wasp stings. 

Jean guided Jeremy back to the couch and sat in a way that his leg wouldn’t hurt as bad. Jeremy picked out the glass and used a pillow case to bandage it up. 

“Ethan,” Jeremy whispered when he settled back on Jean’s chest. He would cry again, but he too tired to do anymore of the sort. 

“Jer,” Jean kissed his cheek. “Jer, thank you so much for telling me.” 

Jeremy nosed at Jean’s jawline before collapsing again. 

“Jeremy,” Jean said again and Jeremy loved the soft tone of voice, soft and not sympathetic or tiptoeing. “I love you so much it hurts.” 

Jeremy smiled, it felt wrong, but perfect. He pushed himself up and placed a kiss on Jean’s mouth. 

“I love you so much it hurts, too.” Jeremy felt so much better to finally be able to say it. 

“That you, Jean Moreau. Thank you for loving me and thank you for not being anything like...Ethan.”


End file.
